LiLShopOfHorrors Generalized/Localized Insanity
by Rosie Scrivello DDS
Summary: A LSOH fic that's shows insanity at it's... weirdest. **ch.2 is now up** please check back for additional chapters!!
1. Little Shop of Horrors Generalized Insan...

*big voice*  
  
Little Shop of Horrors Generalized Insanity!  
  
This is the result of having an old LSOH fic, a year going by, and the author being even more insane. Now, I'm an incurable Rocky Horror junkie so if you are afraid of transvestites, male/male, going from female to male, or vise versa, the putting together of random musicals ((little shop of horrors, the rocky horror show, Annie yes, Annie)) people bursting into song, insanity, and this author, please do click the back button. Save yourself and/or your straight hair from going curly or your coloured hair from going white  
  
"...do you know how ridiculous you sound!? Just because we put a strange and interesting new plant in the window doesn't mean-"  
  
Now, of course, in the movie, the first customer walks in, comments on the plant, asks for $50 (Fifty dollars!!!) worth of roses, but can't break a hundred, so he'll just have to take twice as many (Twice as many? Twice as many! Twice as many! Twice as many...!)  
  
This, of course, is not the movie.  
  
A girl, or I daresay... [pause] or I daresay ...too fancy..., or dare I say a woman opened the door cautiously and stepped in. Once, of course, she stepped in, it was realised immediately that she was not cautious.  
  
THIS IS ROSIE SCRIVELLO'S FIC - WE ARE NOT CAUTIOUS. *coughs*  
  
And now it's time for: THE DESCRPTION OF THE NEW CHARACTER  
  
It wasn't even a shirt; no one knew what it was. It would be a halter top, black leather, and we'll just say it was for now. It encircled her back and most of her front. Although, in the front, there was a wide gap - not wide enough to show off everything, but there was definitely something shown. The only thing holding the front gap tight and closed were about five chains. They held the front together. She wasn't quite wearing any pants, but rather li'l black undies, a garter belt that held up her fishnet stockings and, of course, black stilettos.  
  
END DESCRIPTION OF THE NEW CHARACTER  
  
Mr. Mushnik just kinda stood there, Seymour blinked a couple of times, and Audrey looked at her for a few moments.  
  
"Summer?" She asked cautiously, stepped toward her.  
  
"Audrey?" The woman, apparently named Summer, stepped closer, as well. Her hair was blonde and curly, but not in ringlets... it was somewhere between wavy and curly... and it moved a bit when she walked.  
  
"Summer!"  
  
"Audrey!"  
  
The two finally recognized each other ((they're blondes, give them a break)) and hugged each other while jumping up a down.  
  
The other two, again, just stood there ((they're men, they don't do much else)).  
  
"How are Sonya and Michelle?? Are they still...?" Audrey's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Yes and no?" Summer raised an eyebrow and half smiled. She waved at Seymour who continued to stand and watch.  
  
"What happened??" Audrey bobbed her head up and down slowly and moved towards Summer's line of vision to get her attention.  
  
"It's not Michelle anymore," Summer replied solemnly and looked at Audrey, who was bent so much to the side she almost fell over.  
  
"Oh! Who is it then?" Audrey's eyes grew wide again.  
  
"It's... um... she's... She's Michael now."  
  
There was a very long pause in the store. Summer fiddled with her hair; Audrey just stared; Seymour blinked; and Mushnik coughed up a hairball.  
  
Excuse me.  
  
And Mr. Mushnik bit his lip and looked around. Audrey hung around with that kind of people?  
  
"You mean she-"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Elsewhere, a woman with her new boyfriend thought there was so use getting into heavy petting.  
  
"Well, um, maybe this isn't the time..." Summer said, looking at the floor... she looked hopefully at Mushnik. "...I just need ten to tie me over?"  
  
Audrey looked suuuuuuddeeenlly seeeymour, at-...  
  
Audrey looked suddenly shocked at Summer. Suddenly shocked at Summer. Ha, that's an alliteration. TAKE THAT MRS. LEAHY!!! "Ten dollas? You gotta be kiddin... you and all your big talk!"  
  
Seymour coughed. "Catfight."  
  
"Gonna be living in clover!" Audrey continued.  
  
"This ain't exactly Buckingham palace!" Summer retorted.  
  
"Ha! I'm doing all right, living off the city! Free food, free gas and electric..."  
  
"Audie, you're doing like I'm doing!"  
  
Seymour took a chance and butted into the conversation. "Lousy!"  
  
He then, of course, got his head savagely ripped off by wild humans in the jungles of South Tanzania who had been practicing their psychic skills, so they had done all of this while praying and fasting.  
  
Not that they meant to, you know.  
  
So, when they received the awful news of what they had done, they got an all-expense paid flight to Skid Row on JetBlue airlines. Even though Seymour had bled to death, they put all the blood back where it came from and replaced his head. On their way out, though, they sang this very odd song that had to do with a place called Easy Street.  
  
Wow, they'd better get there soon!  
  
And none of that would have happened if I was not Lily in Annie and had just come home from rehearsal.  
  
Once Seymour's head was on, and the blood was back in his veins, the fic continued, much to the dislike of everyone else. But hey, I would've cracked years ago if it weren't for my sense of humour!!  
  
Summer blinked. "Yea. Okay. Lousy. It's Skid Row, everyone is doin' lousy. Anyway. I was hoping to get a job here...?"  
  
"What about your husband? Doesn't he own a fast food place or something?" Audrey asked. ((Look! Audrey asked - another alliteration!))  
  
Mushnik and Seymour exchanged glances. It wasn't that fact that someone like her had a husband. It was the fact that she only had *one*.  
  
"Ex-husband. Apparently found someone else... A Janet... or something... he fell in love with his twin brother's wife. Or ex-wife. I don't know. It was... weird."  
  
There was a really long pause. It was so long, they even took out their scripts and looked to see how long the pause was. After an even longer pause, they realised they didn't have scripts. So, life and the fic continued.  
  
"So can I have the job?" Summer inquired once more.  
  
"Yea.... I guess..." Mushnik replied, with a shrug. "It don't pay much, we don't have a lot of customers."  
  
"But Seymour's been tinkering around with some plants that are just... unusual. And we thought that maybe one of them prominently displayed and advertised, would attract business!" Audrey stated, quite proud of herself.  
  
"Okay..." she paused for a moment. "Audrey, you don't live here right?" She shook her head. "Seymour, where do you live?"  
  
"Downstairs..." he looked at the open door and the small glimpse of steps downstairs.  
  
"Where do you work?"  
  
"Here?" Seymour raised his eyebrows.  
  
"No. Audrey said you fool around with plants ((LOL Lisa: Fraaaank, its stuuuuck...)) and I was just wondering where you do so."  
  
"Well, I guess downstairs... I mean, it's my apartment I guess but I also keep my plants down there."  
  
There was another pause.  
  
Summer smiled.  
  
"It's very interesting, Audrey, how you know so much about what Seymour does in his lab, if you may call it, when that is also his bedroom."  
  
And, with that and nothing more, she sauntered out of the shop.  
  
This is the serious part, or the semi-serious... hm... I have deductive logic and a bizarre humour going... I need a suspenseful cliffhanger... *she casually walks over to a drawer, pulls it out, and sorts through it. There is a pause, lol, of about two minutes until she returns with a little card* This will do... ((this part is just a tad more serious because it has to be for the insanity to take it's toll... so listen closely, not for very much longer... I've got to... keep control...))  
  
The door closed shut and the clicking of the heels disappeared down the street.  
  
The three of them stood there, blinking. Presumably, Audrey and Summer had not seen each other in a while - Summer was married and maybe lived somewhere else. Audrey had Orin and worked here.  
  
But she was... well, they don't know what she was. She was beautiful, but not fake. She had a quick mind but not a super-genius. She didn't wear a lot of clothes, but enough to make her look comfortable and almost normal. She was... Summer.  
  
After Mr. Mushnik, Audrey and Seymour exchanged glances a few more times, Audrey looked upon the floor to find a white piece of paper. Looked almost like a business card....  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Orin E. Scrivello, D.D.S.  
  
Because I'm a dentist and a success!  
  
5 : 30 pm - Summer .  
  
__:____ - ____________.  
  
__:____ - ____________.  
  
__:____ - ____________.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow! Now wasn't that amazing!! Of course it was! That's only the first chapter, darhlings!! I would like to thank all the little people... no... I mean... Little Shop O'Horrors belongs to... people... Seymour, Mr. Mushnik, Audrey, Orin belong to those people too. Anything Rocky Horror related belongs to God ((Richard O'Brien)). Anything mentioned from Annie belongs to some more people. The people from South Tanzania are kind of mine. Right now, they are chained in the backyard. Summer is mine and mine alone! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAA!! Use her if you want, but permission is required... 


	2. Little Shop of Horrors Localized Insanit...

Little Shop of Horrors Localized Insanity!  
  
Aerial Bard: Yes, Howard Ashman. ^_^ Contrary to popular belief, I know what I'm talking about… ^_~ Anyway. This is the second chapter, as most of you have probably realised… I'm not going to chapter these until about the 3rd or 4th one, so watch for that… and this is kind of just a filler chapter for the next one to happen… random insanities… yea. Tim Curry lyric references, Mists of Avalon, maybe Shock Treatment… Come, it's time for the fic!  
  
Audrey picked up the card and stared at it. Then again, she was a pretty girl and she figured she needed a dentist appointment at one point another.  
  
Coming to a good conclusion, she shoved the business card in her mouth.  
  
Seymour, though, was too busy to notice Audrey's lust for paper because he was checking out the scars his neck and wondering why the hell they were there.  
  
Mushnik was transported into the 13th century England because he's annoying and he dies anyway. There, he was reincarnated as Viviane right before Balin … uh, if you haven't read "The Mists of Avalon", then I can't tell you because it spoils it. I'm reading it now. Expect references.  
  
Of course, the author realised that was totally out of character. o.O Rewinding the scene back, the correct thing happened.  
  
"…I'm taking us all out to dinner tonight!"  
  
"Oh, I can't, I gotta date."  
  
"Oh, you too?" Summer randomly appeared again.  
  
"Yes…" Audrey blinked. She hated when people disappeared to different centuries and randomly appeared when the movie was going on. I mean, after a while, it does get annoying!  
  
"With who?"  
  
"My date and my boyfriend, Orin Scrivello."  
  
Pause. Summer raised an eyebrow at Audrey.  
  
"DDS."  
  
"Charming man…" she sighed dreamily. "You're lucky to have him as a boyfriend."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Audrey "casually" touched her eye, Mushnik found the door extremely interesting and Seymour scratched the back of his neck.  
  
Summer looked concerned. "Oh… Are you not masochistic?"  
  
Audrey shook her head, half answering the question and half in confused.  
  
"You get sexual pleasure from pain. He's sadist, which is why he's a dentist. He gets sexual pleasure out of causing pain. Sadomasochist, which is what I am, gets pleasure from both. And I know waaaaaaaaay too much," she laughed and shook her head. ((LOL Matt: Not that I knew that question or anything...))  
  
This is a musical, so she went dancing and singing down the street and everyone else seemed to know the words and dance steps. Like in Skid Row… hm…  
  
Audrey made herself useful and went home.  
  
"Are we still going out to dinner?" Seymour batted his eyes at Mushnik and edged closer.  
  
"No. We're not," he inched away.  
  
They waited awhile because the plant didn't wilt, and it didn't seem to want to. They stood there, and stood and waited, but to no avail.  
  
The plant did, of course, perform "Hands" by Jewel, which was received in thunderous acclaim by the South Tanzanians practicing telekinesis. But it didn't wilt.  
  
Apparently, it was not in the Goddess's will. So, yours truly, Authoress Rosie Scrivello, MADE it the Goddess's will.  
  
The plant wilted. ((Was that so hard?))  
  
"You're not going anywhere Krelborn!"  
  
"Yea yea yea," Seymour pulled a brief Miss Hannigan ((LOL Christina and Drew…)).  
  
Mushnik blinked at the sudden dance move. It took it's… I mean, He took his coat off the rack, handed the plant to Seymour and quickly ran down the street yelling. "MR. BUNDLES!!! POLICE!!" Unaware that he, too, had pulled a Miss Hannigan.  
  
And since I'm really scared on what could happen if someone with a dirty mind at the moment and have Seymour sing "grow for me". So, we're skipping to the part we need.  
  
((You spend 4-5 hours a day/5 days a week, sometimes 6 days, rehearsing/listening to/singing songs from Annie. And I'm someone who has been known to cross dress, hangs around with bisexuals and gays, and see men in drag daily. You try being surrounded in Annie music!!!))  
  
And for the record, Summer does have a job here, in the next chapter, we're going to say we skip a few days, and she moves into a li'l room that was once a storage space in the basement. 


End file.
